


Well You Asked

by Mswriter07



Series: Well You Asked universe [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BAMF!Spencer, Fluffy, M/M, Teasing, dave thinks he's on top of the conversation, embarrassed Hotchner, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave tries to tease Aaron but Aaron and Spencer have to show Dave otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well You Asked

Twenty minutes after lunch was finished, Dave sat next to Aaron at the round table and asked, "What did you and wonder boy get up to on lunch?"

Aaron looked at Dave and asked, "What are you talking about? We ate Chinese."

"Then why are you propped against the table and not actually sitting on your butt?"

Aaron eased back and a soft hiss escaped. “Fuck.” 

Dave chuckled and he said, "I'm glad you had a good time. Now what did you do to Reid? His scarf made a reappearance."

"I might have done something to his throat." Aaron swallowed.

"Kinky and at work even."

"He initiates it and unless we have a case I can't help but finish with him."

"Naughty Aaron." Dave said.

"I have fun with Spencer."

"I know you do. I hear you when I'm still in my office."

Aaron blushed and said, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell the team you call Spencer Superman while you go at it like rabbits in the evenings."

"Oh boy, you heard that?"

"I hear all, see all, and know all. I know that you let Spencer control a lot of the situations, I’ve overheard. The relationship is good for you both, that much I really do know.” Then Dave added, “Now shall I get Spencer up here?"

"No. He doesn't need to have his confidence shaken."

"Always about the confidence. I’ve noticed that in spades over the last year. You’ll kill my enjoyment though with a well placed teasing remark?"

A moment later, noise by the door brought Dave and Aaron's eyes towards the disruption and Spencer said, "Thanks Aaron but Dave needs to know that he can't tease or intimidate me."

He walked over to Aaron and gave him a deep kiss that ended with him straddled on Aaron’s lap and Aaron gripping his hips. The two seemed to zero in on the other and they forgot about Dave sitting next to them at the table. After a few tongue filled kisses, Dave said, “No more. I get it. Step away from each other now.”

Spencer kissed Aaron one more time and said, “Our work is done.”

Aaron grinned and stroked Spencer’s cheek. “I love you Spencer.”

“Love you too Aaron.”


End file.
